


The Waiting Game

by dragonwrangler



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba and Yami kill some time while waiting for Rebecca to unlock the door to Kaiba Corp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Insired by Rekall's challenge at Kokoro no Yami's Livejournal community to take a scene of canon (manga or TV series) and expand on it.

"Denied."

Staring in shock at the security unit in the wall, Seto Kaiba swiped his card through the reader again.

"Denied."

No! He was being denied access into his own building? That can't be!

_I did not fly halfway around the world to have someone steal my company, crash my jet, sit through some ancient fairy tales, run a gauntlet of apparently real duel monsters, to have some computer tell me I can't get into my own fucking building!___

Furious, Seto shouted, "Someone must have reprogrammed the codes!"

Feeling a wrench in the pit of his stomach that he equated to the loss of a Blue Eyes, he twisted to look past his spiky haired rival Yugi Motou into the monster-filled corridor beyond just in time to see the Vorse Raider he had summoned fall under the noxious exhale of a Dragon Zombie.

A second later, Yugi's Celtic Guardian followed the Raider into oblivion.

"We're trapped and our monsters are gone," Yugi stated, frustration clear in his voice as he backed closer to Seto and braced for the inevitable attack.

Before he could make a comment about stating the obvious, Seto heard a voice say, "Need some help boys?"

"Rebecca!" Yugi shouted in recognition.

Snapping his head back to the unit, Seto slapped the com button and shouted, "You're in the system?"

Seto could hear an annoyed edge on the girl's voice as she answered, "I'm working on it! I've only been able to hack communications so far. It's going to take me an hour to straighten out this mess to reprogram the door codes! Can you hold them off that long?"

Hearing a roar echo through the corridor, Seto yell, "You've got half an hour!", then grabbed the back of Yugi's jacket and shoved his surprised rival at the storage room door set in the wall beside the locked entrance. The motion sensor in the wall registered the body suddenly in it's range and, luckily for Yugi, snapped the door open before the shorter duelist smacked into it.

Striding into the room as Yugi bounced off a shelving unit, Seto smashed the edge of his Duel Disk into the door controls, jamming the door in the closed position. Loading the magic slots with cards and activating them- watching Yugi doing the same- Seto waited, listening to the sounds on the other side of the door.

The sudden, agonized howls of the monsters in the corridor brought a grim smile to Seto's face as he turned to walk calmly over to the small table built into the corner. Leaning against it, he crossed his arms and looked at his rival.

"You think those cards will hold them off?" Yugi asked, rubbing his arm where he had hit the shelves.

"If they're real, they will." He shrugged at the frown on Yugi's face as he added, "There weren't any magic users in that bunch. They won't be able to remove the spells or traps."

Seto studied his rival as Yugi stopped rubbing his arm and checked out the room they were stuck in. Yugi was still showing that very familiar, cocky attitude of his, the one he always took on when he dueled, the ones those annoying friends of his referred to as Yami Yugi.

The one that irritated the hell out of Seto.

Although Seto had to admit to himself, Yami was a fairly accurate description of Yugi when he changed. Which Seto vowed to make even more accurate if his rival dared to make one crack about friendship before they left this room. If that happened while they were stuck in here, Seto could guarantee Yugi would be sporting some darkness around the eyes courtesy of a well-placed punch.

As he watched Yugi- no Yami- settle against a blank area of wall, Seto asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"What?" Yami asked, surprised.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Since when are you into small talk, Kaiba?"

Annoyed by Yami's tone Seto snapped back, "When I'm stuck in a storage room with you while my entire company is being stripped out of my hands!"

Giving Seto a slightly apologetic look, Yami crossed his own arms and looked at the floor. "Sorry, Kaiba."

"Whatever," Seto answered, then- after a few moments of silence- said, "Well?"

"What?"

Finding it mildly entertaining to torment his rival with the question Seto said, "What do you want to do now?"

"You can't think of another question?" Yami snapped back irritably.

"Not until you answer this one."

"Fine," Yami answered with a growl and pushed off the wall. Speaking in an irate tone as he stepped toward the table, he said, "I don't know Kaiba, why don't you and I…" An odd look crossed Yami's face, a slight blush washing across his cheeks as he slowed to a stop. He stared at Seto a moment before his eyes suddenly shifted away to look at anything else but him.

"I really need to get Yugi back," he muttered.

Intrigued, Seto straightened to ask, "What was that, Yugi?"

"Nothing Kaiba," Yami stated with a shake of his head.

Finding this question to be even more entertaining than the last he said, "No, you started to say something, Yugi. What about you and I?"

"Kaiba, will you shut up!" Yami suddenly snapped. He swung around, crossing his arms as he stopped to face the door.

As he glared at Yami's tense back, not sure why Yami yelling at him stung, Seto suddenly had the irrational thought- it works on Mokuba- pop into his head.

Not giving himself a chance to question the thought he quickly stepped up to Yami, caught him around the waist…

…and began tickling him.

"What the hell…!" Yami started saying before he began laughing involuntarily, dropping to his knees to double over, trying to cover the obviously sensitive spots Seto had found. Seto followed him down, not letting up as he leaned close to Yami's ear.

"I'm not giving up until you answer me, Yugi!"

Unable to stop laughing, Yami suddenly grabbed a handful of Seto's hair, twisted his head, and kissed him.

Not having anything better to do, Seto kissed him back.

Surprising himself at how much he was actually enjoying himself, considering his company was no longer his and he was suddenly locking lips with the rival he wanted to beat into the ground of a dueling arena, Seto reluctantly pulled away to get some air. Yami let go and shifted slightly so he could lean back, bracing himself with his hands against the floor, breathing hard.

His own breathing a little faster than normal, Seto said, "So, making out was your big idea?"

Looking a little embarrassed Yami admitted, "Actually that was step one."

"Hn." Kaiba glanced at his watch. "And how many steps were you planning on?"

"That depended on how much of a struggle you put up."

"I'm not struggling," Kaiba said, surprising himself even more.

Looking at the ceiling, Yami contemplated that a moment before saying, "That brings it down to two steps then."

With a nod of his head, Seto removed his Duel Disk and started pulling off his jacket. "Well, we've got about thirty minutes."

"You told Rebecca she had thirty minutes."

"If she's as good as she said she is it will take her forty- five to reset the whole system." Thinking a moment he added, "And another five to actually get the door open."

"Right." Pulling off his own Duel Disk and jacket, Yami asked, his voice curious, "Why aren't you struggling?"

Swearing as a buckle on one of his arm straps caught as he pulled it off, Seto answered, "I have no clue." Hearing Yami chuckle he snapped, "Now what?"

Nodding at the arm strap Yami said, "That's why I told Yugi to cut down on the amount of buckles he wore. It took me way too long to strip them off him." He dropped the Millennium Puzzle on the floor and stripped off his black t-shirt before standing up to kick off his shoes.

Kaiba stopped a moment to glare at Yami. Yami shrugged as he paused in undoing his belt buckle. "You accept there are duel monsters out there but you still don't accept that? That I'm not Yugi?"

"I don't care if you are the Pharaoh, that's just more information than I needed to know." Seto pulled off his shirt and set it neatly on top of his jacket as Yami stepped out of his pants and underwear.

Catching the hand Seto was using to work on a leg strap, Yami crouched down to give Seto a swift kiss. Slightly startled by the kiss, and the fact that his rival was now stark naked, Seto looked at Yami as he said, "It would probably be faster if you didn't take them all the way off."

"You're the uke then?"

Surprise and amusement in his eyes, Yami leaned back to ask, "I have a choice?"

Seto shook his head, feeling a little bemused. "No, I was just attempting to be polite." Reaching into an inner coat pocket he dug out a tube of KY jelly.

"Right," Yami said with a smile as he lay back on the floor. Seto pulled off the belt around his waist as he settled beside Yami, bracing his body on an elbow by Yami's head. Catching sight of the tube in Seto's hand, Yami asked in amazement, "Why do you have that in your pocket?"

"I was a boy scout in a past life."

Twisting his head, Yami squinted slightly to read the tube. "Why the hell is it KY?"

"I wasn't planning on screwing you."

"Who were you planning on screwing?"

"Just shut up."

Opening the tube Seto put a small amount on his fingers and slipped his arm under Yami's leg then shifted the leg to his shoulder to bring his fingers down to Yami's entrance. It was a slightly awkward position but manageable since he was unwilling to miss the looks on Yami's face as he worked on him. Yami sighed, relaxing under Seto's touch as the lubricant was spread around in slow circles. Quickly adding more, Seto was soon able to slip several fingers into Yami without him tensing up, although the movements of the fingers were making some very interesting sounds come out the small duelist.

A small bit of wonder, and a hell of a lot of lust, filled Seto as he watched Yami lying naked on his back while he let his rival shove fingers up his ass.

He never would have expected this from Yami.

But then Yami (or Pharaoh or whoever the hell he thought he was at the moment) never did what Seto expected him to do. Yami challenged him and made him think in ways no one else did. Although right now there wasn't a whole lot of thinking going on in Seto's head.

Letting Yami's leg fall back to the floor, Seto pushed upright to balance on his knees a moment to unzip. Seto felt a moment of relief as his growing erection was freed from the suddenly much-too-tight pants.

Yami snorted in amusement as he glanced at Seto's stiffening cock. "Taking a bit of a chance going commando with that zipper, aren't we?"

"You don't stop, do you," Kaiba answered as he spread more lubricant into his hand and wrapped it around his cock, coating it vigorously.

Dropping his head back to the floor, Yami smirked and said, "I seem unable to help myself when it's you."

"Obviously."

Lifting his head again Yami asked as Seto moved between his legs, "Need me to flip?"

"It would be easier."

Yami swung his leg around and settled on his knees with his ass in the air. Placing a hand on Yami's hip, Seto guided himself in as Yami rested his forearms against the floor. Luckily for Seto, Yami was all legs and their height difference was not as noticeable in this position as Seto leaned forward over Yami to push. He had to pause a moment when he rubbed against Yami's prostate gland and Yami shifted around, gasping in pleasure.

Letting Yami calm down and reposition himself, Seto finally grabbed Yami's waist and pushed in deep. Rocking his hips, he set a quick rhythm, easily pulling out and plunging in, soon going deep enough for flesh to slap against flesh. He noticed, with a bit of satisfaction, Yami spreading his hands against the floor to keep from sliding forward each time Seto buried himself completely into him.

Yami proved surprisingly vocal, moaning and egging Seto on. Seto grinned and, deciding to see how loud he could get Yami to be, doubled over Yami's back, bracing himself with one hand while he used his other hand to pump Yami's own cock as he continued to rock in and out.

Yami got considerably louder.

They quickly reached completion with Seto coming first. Luckily he remembered not to clench his hand around Yami's cock as Yami followed him.

With a final gasp, Seto pulled out, spent, settling in a sitting position as he waited for his breathing and heartbeat to slow down before attempting to get dressed. He watched Yami roll onto his back, setting his feet flat on the floor with his arms spread out at his side, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Seto was sure he had the same look on his own face.

Snagging his jacket, Seto dug out some wet wipes and tossed a few onto Yami's stomach. Picking one up Yami said, "Shit, you were a boy scout, weren't you?"

Seto shook his head as he ripped opened the package to pull out and unfold the white cloth. "No, I have these because I have a brother who believes the messier the food the better."

"Right," Yami chuckled. As he wiped himself down he asked, "How much time do we have?"

Glancing at his watch Seto answered, "You have about three minutes to get dressed."

Nodding, Yami started grabbing his clothes.

Two minutes later, Seto was reaching into the wall to rewire the door controls he had smashed. Snapping his Duel Disk back onto his arm, Yami moved up beside him, pulling a few cards from his deck. Glancing at him, Seto said, "Ready?"

A fierce, focused look in his eyes, Yami nodded. "I'm ready."

Attaching the final wire, Seto slipped easily back into his corporate mindset- trust no one but yourself, don't hold back, take no prisoners- and opened the door.

Their opponents never had a chance.

Stopping back in front of the locked door Seto activated the intercom.

"Well?"

"Where have you been! I finished ten minutes ago!"

The door slid open as Seto rolled his eyes and looked at Yami. "You can blame Yugi for that."

Smirking, Yami gestured toward the opened door. "After you, Kaiba."

For a moment Seto glared death at Yami before running down the new corridor. "You know, I am really getting sick of this saving the world shit you keep dragging me into! " he shouted.

Shouting back as he ran beside him Yami said, "That's what you get for being one of the good guys!"

Shaking his head Seto answered, "Once we save the world and get my company back I'm really going to make you pay, Yugi!"

"I'd like to see you try, Kaiba!"

Seto could not help but grin in anticipation. And pity the bad guys who get in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: YU-GI-OH is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. No profit is being made from this fanfic and was written for entertainment purposes only. First posted on FanFiction.Net on October 5, 2005.


End file.
